Home For Winter Break
by MakingFrenchFriesInTheSnow
Summary: ONE OF THE GREATEST LOVE STORIES OF ALL TIME! not really. Campbell & Maya visit Cam's hometown for winter break. Problems arise when Cam's old friend/ crush,Karlee, confesses her attraction to Cam. What will he do? What will Maya do? R&R.
1. Takin' the Back Seat

_**HAD TO DO A CHARACTER REDO.**_

**I went on degrassi . wikia to learn as much as I could about Campbell's home life. **

**I made some stuff up. Like names of siblings. And I added some OCs, but only one OC that matters.**

**Cam's hometown: Cedarville, New Jersey**

**Campbell Saunders: hockey prodigy (18)**

**Maya Matlin: Cam's girlfriend (17)**

**Karlee Grove: Cam's old friend/ crush and next door neighbor (18)**

**Janet Saunders: Cam's mom (45)**

**Mark Saunders: Cam's dad (49)**

**Aiden Saunders: Cam's younger brother (11)**

** Cassie Saunders: Cam's younger sister (13)**

**Brian & Scott McDonald: Cam's old friends (18) & (17)**

**Justin Saunders: Cam's deceased older brother (would be 20)**

Chapter 1

**Campbell's pov**

I sit in the lobby of an airport in Cedarville, New Jersey.

I'm so glad to be home. Maya is beside me; she's calling her parents to tell them she made it here safely.

She was super excited when I asked her to spend winter break with me and my family in Jersey.

Maya hangs up her phone.

"I'm so nervous. What if your mom doesnt like me?" she asks.

"What are you talking about? She's going to love you."

"When did your mom say she was getting here?"

"Uh...she said she'd be here in—" I stop answering Maya's question, when I feel two hands sneak up behind me and cover my eyes.

"Guess who." The person covering my eyes says. I automaticly know who the person behind me is. My mother.

I smile and say, "Mom, I know its you." She takes her hands off of me. I stand up and embrace her warmly.

God, I've missed her so much.

I let go of her, she examines me. Her eyes are watery.

Oh no, is she going to cry?

"Don't cry." I tell her, even though my eyes are getting watery, too.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes, "you just have grown so much since I seen you last."

She wipes her eyes, turns her attention to Maya, and adds "and you have a girlfriend."

My mother gives Maya a big hug.

I hear Maya say, "whoa" when my mother squeezes her. I snicker to myself.

Yeah, my mom is pretty strong when it comes to hugs.

"Its nice to meet you, Maya." My mother admits, while letting go of my girlfriend.

"You too, Ms. Saunders." Maya responds.

My mom exhales deeply and asks, "Y'all ready to go?" I pull out the handle to my suitcase and roll it; Maya does the same to her dark red suitcase and throws her dufflebag strap over her shoulder.

"I'll carry that for you." My mom insists, motioning to Maya's dufflebag.

Maya removes the bag from her shoulder, hands it to my mother, and thanks her. I notice my mother's struggle to carry the dufflebag at first.

Heavier than she had expected.

We get to the car. My mom opens the trunk, I put all of our bag into the back, and shut the trunk.

My mom and Maya are already in the car.

Mom: driver's seat

Maya: back seat

I'm debating whether I should sit in the passenger's seat, next to my mom or in the back seat with Maya.

I don't know.

I open the door to the back seat, slide next to Maya, and shut the door.

I decide to sit next to her, because I know she's scared. She's never been here before.

If I sat up in the front with my mom, I thought Maya would feel alone and I know how alone feels.

I felt that way when I first went to Degrassi, but she was there for me.

Now, its my turn to do the same.

I want her to know, she will always have me next to her.

I grab her hand and she shines a smile at me.


	2. Welcome Back, Cam!

**I WANTED TO UPDATE THIS ONE QUICKLY... SO I DID :)**

**Maya's pov**

We've been in the car for 20 minutes, now. I think were almost to the house.

I look at Campbell and think,_ Cam is so sweet and adorable. He's all that I could ever want in a boyfriend. How did I get so lucky?_

Cam notices me practically drooling over him, he gives me a grin, turns back forward, and asks his mom, "Is Karlee home?"

"Um... yeah. I think she is." Cam's mother answers.

"Cool, I can't wait to see her again."

"Put your bags away before you visit her."

Campbell nods.

Um...One question: _Who the freak is Karlee? _

Cam seems pretty excited to see her.

Mrs. Saunders stops car in front of this two story, white and green house that is covered in snow.

So this is where Cam grew up...

I eye Campbell, he has a sweet smile on his face as he looks at the place where he spent his childhood.

His mother pops open the trunk, take the keys out of the ignition, and gets out of the car; Cam and I follow.

Cam's mom pulls out my dufflebag and suitcase; she hands it to me. Campbell reaches in, takes his suitcase out and shuts the trunk. He rolls it to the house. His mother and I walk behind him.

She gives me a nudge and whispers, "I've planned a surprise homecoming party for Campbell."

We arrive at the front door. Cam reaches for the doorknob, then stops.

He looks back at us."If I open this door, will people pop out and say 'surprise'?" he asks.

Crap! He has found out.

His mother and I both shake our heads, saying "no".

**Campbell's pov**

I know that on the other side of this door is a bunch of people I haven't seen in two years.

Mom and Maya are horrible at hiding stuff.

I take a deep breath.

I turn the knob and prepare my best "surprised" face. I push open the door and flip the light switch.

The lights turn on.

"SURPRISE!" a crowd of people shout out at me.

I _so_ knew it.

I create a facial expression of shock. "I had _no_ idea." I lie.

People come up to me and welcome me back with hugs. After about 15 hugs from people I don't _even_ remember, Cassie and Aiden hug me, simultaneously.

Man, they've gotten tall.

My father comes up to hug me next. "Campbell, my boy." He greets me, while laughing.

"Hey dad." I smile.

"You look good, son." He compliments.

I nod. "So I've been told."

"By your girlfriend," he says, "by the way, where is she? I can't wait to meet her."

I look around; I don't see her. "Uh...I dont know exactly where she is, right now." I admit.

All I see is a bunch of familiar and unfamiliar faces mingling. Two familiar faces come by and steal me away from my father.

Its Brian and Scott.

"Cam!" They shout.

"Wassup dudes." I greet giving both of the friendly bro hugs.

"No dude, wassup with _you_?!" Scott asks.

"Yeah, you in the NHL, yet?" Brian questions.

"Nah, not yet. I have to wait till after I finish high school." I answer.

They both respond with "oh".

"Have either of you two seen Karlee around?" I inquire.

"Why? You still got a thing for her?" Scott double questions me.

I quickly shake my head. "No," I deny, "I've _got_ a girlfriend."

"Is she here?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, she's..." I reply, searching through the crowd with my eyes. I spot Maya in the living room area, leaning against the wall, texting on her phone. "Over there." I say, while motioning to her with my head.

I notice Brian and Scott's eyes trying to focus in the direction of where I pointed.

"The blond chick?!" Scott shouts.

I nod.

"Dude she's way too hot for you." Scott shouts.

"Gee, thanks."

"Have you two had sex, yet?" Brian inquires.

"What?! No." I answered, feeling awkward by that question.

"What's the matter,Cam? You scared she'll laugh at your size?" Scott jokes. Brian chuckles.

Ha Ha Ha. _Douches_.

"It's _not_ small." I disavowed.

"Don't lie, Cam." Scott said.

"I'm _not_ lying," I say, "wanna see?" I start to unbuckle my pants.

"No no no no. Keep it on."Scott and Brian say, covering their eyes with their hands. I laugh and rebuckle my pants (I wasn't actually going to do it).

"Later guys." I dismiss, walking over to Maya. I hear Brian or Scott ask, "Aw Cam, you're not going to introduce us."

I roll my eyes and ignore them.


	3. Cammy & KK

**this may not be as good. idk. i rushed :(**

**Maya's pov**

I see Cam; he's coming over to me.

I put my phone in my back pocket.

Cam grabs my hands, pulls me in close, and squeezes me tightly in his arms.

Over my shoulder, he asks, "Where have you been?"

"Just...here." I answered.

"Cool. Cool," Campbell responds, "how are you doing?"

"Uh... I'm doing pretty—" I answer, before being interrupted.

"Cammy!" A girl shrieks.

_Cammy?_

My eyes flicker to a girl with light brown hair, a blue v-neck, and black jeans; she's running in Cam's direction.

"KK!" He screams.

_KK?_

The girl giggles as she and him share a hug, then break away.

They stare at one another, smiling.

I feel awkward.

Why is _my _boyfriend looking at her like _that_?!

"Eh em." I cough to try to stop their gazing.

"Oh yeah, Maya this is KK— I mean Karlee...," he introduces, "Karlee is an old friend of mine."

"Hi." She greets me.

"And Karlee," Cam adds, "this is Maya, she's my...my uh..."

"Girlfriend." I say, finishing his sentence...if he was ever going to finish it.

The girl examines me from head to toe; she gives me a look as if I'm not good enough for Cam.

She then turns her attention back to Campbell and says, "Wow Cam, I haven't seen you in some time."

"I know right." He agrees.

"How's Toronto?"

"Toronto is ...great, but I miss it here."

The girl smiles after his answer.

After about 2 minutes of them catching up, I decide to its time for me to go.

"I'm going to find your mom; so I can see where to put my stuff." I mutter to Cam.

He nods and says, "Bye, babe." He gives me kiss on the cheek.

"Oh you're leaving...," Karlee said, sounding like she was actually sad, but she was grinning

"Im just going upstairs." I reply.

Her grin turns into a glare.

"It was nice to meet you, Mia." she says.

Mia?!

She got my name wrong!

I bet it was on purpose.

I ignore her calling me by the wrong name and say, "you, too."

_Bitch_.

I grab my bag and suitcase and weave through the herd of people I don't know.

I find Cam's mom in the kitchen pouring herself some apple juice. She spots me come in and greets me, "Hey Maya."

"Hey Mrs. Saunders." I greet her back.

"Where's Cam?"

"He's with Karlee."

"Ooh," she chuckles, "those two were always inseparable." She takes a sip of her juice.

All of the sudden, two boys rush through the kitchen door.

Boy 1: dark brown hair, green eyes, and wore a red nike shirt.

Boy 2: dark brown hair, green eyes, and wore a plain white tee.

Both of the boys look around my age. And both look related.

They approach me and welcome me, "Hi Campbell's girlfriend."

"Uh, hello..." I respond, giving them a slow wave.

"I'm Brian," boy 1 announces, "and this is my younger, less attractive brother, Scott." He points to boy 2, Scott.

"Brian, youre such a dick." Scott replies, glaring at his brother.

"Scott McDonald, watch your mouth!" Mrs. Saunders shouts out.

"Sorry, Mrs. Saunders."

Cam's mother comes by me and grabs my bags. "I'll take these to the guest room." She tells me, while leaving out of the kitchen.

Now I'm alone with these two buffoons.

"We're friends of Cam's." Brian informs me.

If theyre friends with Cam, then maybe he can tell me more about this Karlee.

"What do you know about Karlee and Cam?" I question both of them.

"They've known eachother their whole lives. They grew up together, sorta." Brian rejoins.

I sigh in relief.

I thought there was more.

Turns out, they're just good friends.

Nothing to be worried about.

"Oh, and Campbell's had a _huge_ _ass_ crush on her his whole life." Scott adds.

Dammit.

I hope Cam doesn't have feelings for her.

**7 more reviews I will post another chapter at 7:00 p.m (EST) **


	4. Justin's Room

**I think if I wanted to; I could make 2 more chapters by the end of the night.**

**Oh and since i got more than 7 reviews, i shall post now.**

**took me a 2 hours to make. its a bit eh.**

**enjoy! :)**

**Campbell's pov**

The party's over. I tell all of the guests "bye" as they exit the doors. Karlee is last to exit.

"What's your number, Cam?" She asks taking out her phone. I state my digits. She gives me a "goodbye hug" and she goes out the door. I shut the door after her.

It was nice to see Karlee, again.

I have to admit that I did used to have a little crush on her, but I'm over it.

I love Maya, now.

I lock the front door and I grab my suitcase; I climb up the stairs, dragging my baggage up behind me.

Once I'm in the hallway, I notice a the light is on in last room down the hall on the left.

Justin's room.

_Is mom in there mourning?_

I put my bag in my old room, which is next to Justin's, and enter Justin's room.

My mom isn't in Justin's; Maya is and she's sitting on the bed unpacking her things.

I look around.

This isn't even Justin's room anymore.

It appears to be a guest room.

_What the fuck happened?!_

_Where's all of Justin's stuff?!_

_Where's the Led Zeppelin and Nirvana posters he had plastered on the walls? His water bed, that he'd never let me lay on? His hockey equipment?_

_Where was it?!_

All the things Justin had loved, had been taken out and replaced with pictures of sunsets, a matress bed, and phony flowers.

"Cam?" Maya says.

I start to weep.

I'm crushed by the fact that my parents did this.

Everything that kept Justin connected to us was gone.

I suddenly don't feel sad; I feel a rush of anger.

"Get the hell out of here, Maya!" I demand. She looks bewildered.

"Now!" I add.

She swiftly puts all of her clothes back into her bags and evacuates the room.

I throw my fist at the door, creating a hole.

I turn the lights off in the room and close the door.

I storm off to my parents room.

I push open the door to their bedroom and the door slams against the wall.

My mom and dad were relaxing on their bed before I bursted in.

Mom was reading a book, while my dad was watching the rest of the Celtics vs. the Lakers basketball game.

When I enter, they look at me; perplexed by my action.

"Cam, what's wrong with you?!" My dad asked.

"What in the _hell_ did you do to Justin's room?!" I question.

"We put his things in storage, son." My mother answers.

"He's only been gone 4 years; you can't change his room. You're not _even_ supposed to move his stuff!" I yell.

I am angry as hell. I want to punch something again. Anything. I feel like punching one of my parents. My father...maybe even my mom. How could they do this to Justin?

"But Cam—" my mother said.

I Interrupt her by telling her, "Shut the fuck up!"

She is thrown back by my harsh demand and becomes silent.

I can't believe I just said that to my mother.

"Do _not_ talk to your mother like that!" My father demands, pointing his finger at me.

I ignore him.

"Answer me this: if I were to die would you two throw my shit out, too?" I ask.

My mom begins sobbing.

"Cam," my father sighs, "you've got to understand."

"I don't want to understand! All I know is that what you two did was _very_ disrespectful... Disrepectful to Justin." I say.

I leave their room, shutting their door forcefully and loudly.

In the hall, I eye Maya standing next to her bags and Aiden and Cassie peeking their heads outside of the doorways to their rooms; all of their eyes are watery.

They all must've heard the dispute between my parents and I.

Maya walks over to me and embraces me. Cassie and Aiden come over and hug me, too.

**MAKINGFRENCHFRIESINTHESNOW IS TIRED.**


	5. Jealousy on Ice

**i had an idea of what i should happen in this chapter, but its...:/**

**Campbell's pov**

I wake up the next morning. I'm in my room, laying in my bed with Maya.

I have my arm around her around her waist.

I've never actually slept in the same bed as Maya.

This feels right; me sleeping next to her.

I guess I'm getting a little glimpse of our future, in the present.

I hear a vibration: its my phone. It lies on the night stand beside my bed. I carefully reach over Maya —hoping not to wake her— and grab my phone.

I have new message from a number I do not recognize, but the message reads:

_**Pond, later?**_

Oh. This is Karlee.

I can tell, because when I used to lived here, every winter she and I would wait for the pond to freeze over, and we'd walk to it and skate.

I save her number into my phone and reply back.

_**Me: Sure. Do you mind if Maya comes too?**_

I need to pee.

I rise off my bed and set my phone down on my dresser.

I'm almost out the doorway when it vibrates again. I snatch the phone and read and respond to my new message.

_**Karlee: O..okay. I guess she can. We can go around 2.**_

_**Me: Okay, Can you bring an extra pair of skates for M., too?**_

**Maya's pov**

So were at this pond.

I do not want to be here, but I don't want Campbell and Karlee to be alone together.

Cam's friends said that he's had a crush on her...and I know that she likes him, right now.

Cam + Karlee + some alone time = a chance for old feelings to resurface.

We all sit on a snow covered bench by the pond and put on our skates.

I'm lacing mine up, when Campbell gets up; he must be done. He hops up and skates on the frozen ice. He does a little spin and gives us a playful smile.

Karlee whistles.

I glower at her.

_I hate this skank._

She gets up and joins him on the ice; they twirl around together.

Nope, this isn't going to work. I will _not_ allow her to hold hands and twirl around with my boyfriend as if they're some happy couple.

No.

I stand up and walk onto the ice.

I do not ice skate.

Cam has tried to teach me before, but I never really got into it.

I'm on the ice.

So far, so good.

I'm trying so hard to keep my balance and not fall on my ass.

I know Karlee would get a good laugh out of my humiliation.

Campbell must've noticed me struggling to stay up, because he skates up to me holds me steady.

"I got you," He says, "I wont let you fall." He gives me a sweet smile.

Campbell is just so great to me.

I don't care if he's had a crush on Karlee; I trust that he wont do anything.

I know that Cam loves me, that all that matters.

We gaze into each other's eyes, lean in, and...we hear a scream and a thud on the ice.

We both look over; Karlee had fallen.

Mostly likely on purpose to get Cam away from me.

Cam lets go of me and dashes across the ice to Karlee's rescue.

I make an effort to stay up, but fail.

I drop onto the ice.

_So_ _much for not letting me fall._

I watch as Cam kneels down to help Karlee up. They're laughing and smiling.

I give up.

I refuse to skate any longer.

Karlee can have her alone time with Campbell on the ice.

She just needs to be aware; I'll be watching her like hawk.

I take off these stupid ice skates and carefully stroll off of the ice.

"You done?" Cam hollers. I look back over my shoulder and nod.

_So_ done.

I sit down on the bench,put my boots back on, and just look at the two.

Theyre both up and skating. Karlee skates straight, jumps, rotates in the air, and lands.

So she's a professional ice skater now...

_Go fucking figure._

She takes a few bows as Campbell claps.

_Bleh_.

I now observe Cam; he looks like he is going to try to copy Karlee.

This'll be interesting.

He speedily skates staight, jumps, spins, and decends.

When his skates touch the ice, I hear a loud crackle.

_Oh_ _no_.

The ice breaks and Cam falls into the water below. "Cam!" I scream.

Karlee and I rush to the hole Cam caused.

I don't see him.

He's drowning.

I stick my hand into the icy cold and move it around to see if I can sense where Campbell is.

I hope he's not too far down.

Suddenly, I feel something.

Maybe his jacket.

I clutch it and pull up.

Cam emerges to the surface, flailing his arms and gasping for air.

Karlee and I haul him out and set him on the solid part of the ice.

Campbell sits curled up, rocking back and forth.

I can hear his teeth chattering.

"He's cold," I state, "he needs warmth." Karlee nods in understand. She crouches down and wraps her arms around Campbell.

I roll my eyes.

"That's not exactly what I meant," I say, "he needs warm, dry clothes." I go to Cam and unzip his jacket. I throw it onto the floor of ice.

Campbell kicks off his wet skates and undoes his pants.

I'm removing his shirt, he raises his arms, I pull it off.

He is now in nothing, but his boxers and socks.

I take off my coat and render it to him. We stand up and trot off the ice. Karlee following close behind us.

Cam is still shivering.

We need to get him home, now.

I grab his shoes. He takes off his damp socks, tosses them, and slips on his shoes.

"Do you have your cell phone?" I ask Karlee.

"No." She replies.

At this moment, I had wished that I had brought mine along. Or that Cam did.

Yeah, It'd be drenched, but at least we'd have one. We could call Cam's parents and they could pick us up.

The walk we took here was half a mile.

I let out a deep sigh. Looks like we have to walk...again.


	6. Promise Me

**i hate long chapters**

**i wasnt sure how to make this chapter right. **

**nvm doesnt matter because you all are going to HATE ME **

**:'(**

**Campbell's pov**

Its been more than 24 hours since I fell in the water.

I lay in my bed, sick as a dog.

Maya comes in my room with another box of tissues; I had already used up two boxes, so far.

She sits on the side of my bed and hands me the box.

I set them next to me, take one out, and blow my nose out.

I toss the snotty rag in trash can placed at my bedside.

"So...We're about to go to get the tree." Maya announces.

I sit up, throw the covers off of me, and kick my legs over the edge.

"Okay, let me just get ready." I say and walk over to my dresser.

"No Campbell. Your family and I are. _Not_ you." She explains,

while walking over to me.

She grabs my hand and drags me back to my bed.

I groan.

"You're too sick to be going anywhere," she states, "you should just stay in bed."

I lay back down and she puts the blanket over me.

My phone vibrates on the the nightstand, Maya picks it up, and rolls her eyes.

"You have a text." She informs me sounding disgusted; she hands me the phone.

I have a message from Karlee.

_**Karlee: Hey Cammy, you okay?**_

_Does Maya not like Karlee?_

"I don't like her, Cam." Maya admits.

Okay...well that answers my question.

"Why not?" I question her.

"Because... I just on't."

"Yeah, that's a _pretty_ _good_ reason not to like someone." I joke.

Maya's glaring at me.

"Cam, I don't like her, because she's all over you." She says.

"No, she's not." I deny.

"Yes, she is; but you are too oblivious to notice."

"We're just good friends, Maya."

"Doesn't seem like that's what you two want to be."

"Huh?" I say confused, "what do you mean?"

"Your friends had told me that you've had a crush on her all your life."

I bet Brian and Scott are these "_friends_" she's talking about.

"Yeah, _had_...as in past. I don't anymore."

Maya sits back down on my bed next to me and says, "Are you sure that you don't have feelings for her anymore?"

I hesitate to answer.

Trust me, I do not like Karlee anymore.

Its just my mouth won't say the word(s) to confirm.

Her eyebrows raise and she attempts to get up. I grab her arm, pull her back down to me, and say, "Positive. I love you, M., _not_ her. _Just_ _you_."

Maya blushes and says, "Promise me you wont do anything with her."

"Maya, how could you think I'd ever chea—" I start.

She cuts me off and repeats, "Promise me you wont do anything with her."

"Okay, Okay, I _promise_."

"Good."

"Does that mean I can't text her anymore?"

Suddenly, Aiden and Cassie rush into the room. "Ready to go, Maya?" They ask.

"Yeah, lets go." They all exit the room.

Maya never answered my question about texting Karlee.

I assume I can; texting isn't cheating.

I whip out my phone and send a text back to her.

_Me: No. I feel like shit._

Me and Karlee are just friends; friends can text each other.

I hear the car pull out; they're leaving.

After about 20 minutes, me and Karlee have a short conversation in texts.

_**Karlee: I'm sorry :(**_

_**Me: Its not your fault.**_

_**Karlee: YEA IT IS**_

_**Me: No its not. **_

_**Karlee: Yes it is. I feel bad**_

_**Me: Well stop. I'm not dead, just sick. Okay?**_

_**Karlee: OK. I'm coming over**_

_**Me: Why?**_

_**Karlee: To get my skates. I never got them back from Maya**_

_**Me: Oh. Okay.**_

_**Karlee: Ill be over in a bit**_

_**Me: Coil**_

_**Karlee: Don't you mean "cool" ?**_

_**Me: Nope. I meant coil.**_

_**Karlee: Youre so weird ;)**_

_**Me: Gracias.**_

_Ding_ _dong_! Our door bell rung.

It must be Karlee.

I open the door; there she stands.

"You look horrible." She insults me.

I nod in agreement; I know I probably do look bad.

"Where's my skates?" She inquired.

I answer her with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Can I come in and look?" She asked. I open the door wider and she strolls in.

"Where is everyone?" She asks.

"Out getting the tree for Christmas." I rejoin.

She says, "Oh." She walks up the stairs and I follow behind her.

She turns into my room.

"Why are you going in there?" I question, sprinting to my room.

Once I enter, I am caught off guard with a kiss from Karlee.

She kisses me agressively.

I quicly break away from her.

She has a smirk on her face.

"What are you doing?!" I inquire.

Her facial expression switches from happy to sad.

"Cam, I've liked you for a long time," she admits, "and I know you have liked me, too."

"Yeah, but Karlee...I have a girlfriend."

Karlee takes hold of my hands and says, "She doesn't have to know."

She leans in and kisses me again, but this time I don't reject it. I kiss back.

I know I should stop, but part of me doesn't want to.

The girl who I had adored almost all of my life was kissing me. I cant just stop.

Can I?

Voices in my head are telling me to stop:

_Stop, Cam, Stop!_

_You made a promise not to cheat._

_Think of how Maya would feel if she_ _knew_.

I refuse to listen to them and I continue kissing.

We end up on my bed.

I hear my phone shaking on my nightstand.

I ignore it.

**Maya's pov**

Cam's not answering his phone.

He must be sleep.

I leave him a voicemail.

"Hey Cam, I hope you're feeling at least a little bit better. Were just a few towns over, getting the tree. Um...I really appreciate you promising to stay away from Karlee; that meant a lot to me. I love you."


	7. I'll Name This Chapter Later

**Maya's pov**

Cam hasn't been acting like himself these past few days.

He appears to be depressed.

He hasn't been talking, I haven't seen him smile, and everytime I try to express affection to him, he seems not to want it.

_Is he mad at me?_

_Is he upset that I said I dont want him to be around Karlee?_

I need to know.

It's 1 a.m. and Campbell and I are laying in the bed.

We lay with our backs facing each other.

I turn in the bed to face his back.

"Cam," I whisper and tap him on the shoulder, "are you awake?"

"Yeah." he mumbled.

"Can we talk?"

He rolls around in the bed and faces me.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Im fine." he states in a hoarse voice. He clears his throat and repeats,"I'm fine."

For someone who says they're fine, he sure doesn't look fine.

I stare into his brown, sorrow-filled eyes.

"Are you sure?" I question, still staring into his eyes.

He breaks the gaze and slowly nods his head.

He looks as if he's going to cry.

I place my hand softly onto his cheek; he glances up at me.

I lean in to give him a kiss.

He backs away.

I stop.

"Why wont you kiss me?" I ask.

He doesn't answer me. He just turns and faces his back to me.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I say.

I turn aswell, facing back to his again.

**Campbell's pov**

I do not deserve Maya; she's too good for me.

Last night I had rejected her attempt to kiss me.

It's not that I didn't want to.

I miss kissing her, but I just couldn't.

I couldn't kiss her; Not after kissing Karlee...it's not right.

I had promised Maya I wouldn't cheat on her with Karlee...and that same day I broke my promise and gave in.

I'm such a tool.

I want to be honest with Maya, but there's no way I can be without losing her.

I made a mistake.

A _huge_ one.

Telling Maya that Karlee and I kissed: would break her heart.

Telling Maya that Karlee and I slept together: would kill her.

It's 7 p.m., my mom made dinner.

I go to the dining room.

At the table there are 8 seats.

I take a seat next to Maya. She scoots her chair a few inches away from me.

She's mad.

I lean over to her and whisper,"Im really sorry, Maya."

"Save it." she responds.

Everyone at the table is staring at us. I think they know that we are currently going through an arguement.

I grab a fork and I'm about to eat the food on my plate, when my mom tells me to "wait."

_What are we waiting for?_

Ding dong!

My mother hops up and say, "Our other guest is here." she leaves the dining room.

"Who's the guest?" I inquire.

"Karlee." Aiden answers.

_Shit!_

It's been 3 days since the _incident_ between me and Karlee happened.

She's texted and called me several times, but I never responded.

I don't know what to say to her.

Her and my mother walk into the dining room.

"Hi." she greet, giving all of us a bright smile.

Everyone says "hi" back to her; Even Maya. But I don't.

Karlee takes the nearest availible seat next to me. My mom brings her out a plate and sets it in front of her.

"Why are you here?" I ask Karlee in a low voice.

"Your mom invited me," she rejoined, "but the real question is: why didn't you every text me back?"

I notice eyes at the table looking at us.

I stop talking to Karlee and continue eating my food.

After about 3 minutes, I feel a hand resting on my thigh.

There's a very slim chance that it is Maya'.s

It continues, the hand gets closer and closer to my ...

When it touches it, I quickly rise up and ask, "C-can I be excused?"

"Um..yeah, Cam." my mom says, but I was already leaving the table before she answered.

I run up the stairs, enter my room, shut the door, and pull my phone out of my pocket.

I send a text to Karlee.

**_Me: That was really childish!_**

30 seconds later she respond.

_**Karlee: Ikr...so, are you going to tell her or should I? :)**_

I am furious!

Karlee is acting...acting like a bitch.

She's fucking with Maya and I's relationship.

When she kissed me, I should've told her to leave, but I messed up.

I wish I had kept my promise to Maya and not gave in to the temptation.

_**Me: I'll be the one to tell her.**_

* * *

**Wasn't sure what to write so it took longer to update than usual.**

**HAVE FUN AT SCHOOL NIALLFAN!**

**REVIEW!**


	8. The Blizzard

**I LOVE reading the reviews!**

**Many of you want Maya to kick Karlee's arse. **

**Too bad idk how to describe a fight :(**

**Campbell's pov**

The next day.

I recieve a text from Karlee at 12 p.m.

_**Karlee: Tick tock, you tell her, yet? Or you want me to personally deliver the message to her myself**_

I respond.

_**Me: Karlee, you are just evil and vindictive. Having sex with you was the biggest mistake that I've ever made. I'm going tell Maya and after I do...don't text me anymore. Don't try to contact me at all.**_

I put my phone into my pocket.

I have to tell Maya, now.

If I don't Karlee will and if Maya hears from Karlee first, she'll think I was never going to tell her.

She'll think I was going to keep this a secret from her until I got caught.

I go downstairs.

Maya and the rest of my family are in the living room watching the news.

I glance at the television.

A news reporter is talking.

"A severe blizzard is spreading across Cumberland County," she announces, "Many of you will be experiencing power outages."

Cassie and Aiden rush to look out the window.

From where I'm standing, I can see, too.

I dont see much of anything; all I see is snow.

"Wherever you are; stay." The reporter warns, "do not go outside and if you must, do not be out too long, only for a few minutes."

_Whoa,_ this sounds _pretty_ serious...

I feel a buzz in my pocket from my phone; it reminds me of what I came down here to do.

"Maya, can we talk?" I ask her.

"Now you wanna talk." She replies with an angry tone in her voice.

I hold out my hand and say, "Please, M., I seriously need to talk to you."

She takes my hand and I lead her to my room.

I shut the door behind us.

"What did you want to talk about?" She questioned, crossing her arms.

I let out a deep sigh, "This gonna be hard."

"Wait, what's going to be hard?"

I look down at the ground.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Maya asks.

I look up at her, shake my head, and say, "No...but after I tell you, you might wanna break up with me."

"Does this have to do with Karlee?" She inquires.

I nod.

"Did you kiss her?"

I nod again, getting more and more ashamed.

Tears build up in her eyes and she asked, "Was that all that happened?"

I sorrowfully shake my head "no".

A tear streams down Maya's cheek and she wipes it away.

"When?" she questioned me.

"What?"

"When did all of this happen?!"

"It...it happened the day you guys went to get the tree."

Maya gasps.

"Maya, I'm _so_ sorry." I apologized.

**Maya's pov**

I ignore his apology and push passed him.

I feel _so_ betrayed.

Cam said it happened the day we left to go get the Christmas tree...the same day that he had promised me that he wouldn't cheat on my me with Karlee.

So he kept that promise for about two hours, before breaking it.

I make my way over to my suitcase, zip it up, grab my dufflebag, and toss the strap over my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Campbell asked.

"Anywhere, but here." I answer.

I walk passed him, rolling my case behind me.

"Maya." Cam cries.

"Can you leave me alone." I requested.

He grips my arm.

"Let me go." I demand.

"Maya, please don't leave." He begs.

I turn back to him.

"Cam do you not understand!" I shouted, "you cheated, after you promised me that you wouldn't. _Why in the hell would I stay with you afterwards? _That'd make me a fucking fool!"

I break my arm out of Cam's hold and walk away from him.

I open the door, go down the hallway, and down the stairs.

Everyone's still sitting down in the living room. They watch as I descend from the staircase.

"What are you going Maya?" Mr. Saunders questioned.

"Home..." I answer.

They all look puzzled.

I continue, "It was really nice to meet you all, but I think I should leave."

"You can't leave, Maya," Mrs. Saunders states, "not with that blizzard going on outside."

"I'll be fine." I say.

I walk to the front door, unlock it, and open ths door.

I am a little bit thrown back by the strong wind that enters the house.

I balance myself and I look outside.

_Everything_ is covered in snow.

The snow that was pressed up against the door is possibly 7 inches tall.

I kick it lightly with my foot. Some of it crumbles inside the house. I slowly shut the door.

_Really?!_

Now, I have no other choice than to stay here.

**I had to make her unable to leave. **

**It gives them another chance to work this out.**

**And to be honest, I have no idea what will happen next...I'm thinking.**

**Suggestions?**

**Christmas is coming up.**

**I want Cam to do something special to win Maya back...or not, but I need** **an** **idea**.


	9. Anything and Everything

**I update like 3 times a day.**

**Maya's pov**

I am _so_ over Campbell Saunders.

I spent all last night crying my eyes out on the couch.

When Cam told me about him and Karlee, I wanted to kill her —like seriously end her life—, but then I thought, _this is much his fault as hers_.

She may have seduced him, but he let it happen.

If he loved me, he would've not kissed her.

If he loved me, He would've not had sex with her.

This morning; I wake up and look out of the window.

The blizzard stopped, but the snow is still there.

I roll my eyes.

I just want to go home.

Suddenly, I hear a _boom_ coming from the kitchen.

"Fuck!" A voice yelled.

It was Cam's voice.

I run to kitchen.

I see him laying on floor...covered in pancake batter.

"What are you doing?!" I ask.

He sits up, wipes some of the batter off of his face, and answers, "I was trying to make you breakfast."

I eye the plate of eggs and bacon that was set on the counter beside a glass of orange juice.

I look back to him.

"Breakfast wont fix this." I state.

He suspires.

"But thanks anyway." I add, while grabbing the plate of food he made me and exiting the kitchen.

**Campbell's pov**

I just got done cleaning up the kitchen, reshowering my body, and changing into some non-pancakey clothes.

I don't know what to do to win Maya back.

I'm not sure if there's anything I can do.

I could give her Christmas presents, now. Instead of in a week...but _will that really make her forgive me?_

Worth a shot, _right?_

**Maya's pov**

I finish my breakfast, go to the kitchen, and place the dishes into the sink.

I walk back into the living room.

Cam's sitting on a chair next to a build-a-bear bag.

Oh gosh.

Time for attempt #2

He spots me walk in and he stands up and smiles.

"I want you to see what I bought you." He announces.

"Cam...I—" I begin to say before he cuts me off.

"Maya, please."

I take a seat on the couch.

"Maya, I seriously feel horrible about what I did. I should've never cheated; that was the dumbest thing I ever did," Campbell admits, "especially when I had the _most_ _beautiful_ and _most_ _loyal_ girlfriend in the world."

I don't know how to respond to that.

So I don't.

**Campbell's pov**

"Maya, I am willing to do _anything_ and _everything_ to win you back." I plead and reach into the bag.

I pull out a stuffed, blue smurf.

Maya giggles.

I grin.

_Yes_!

I got her to laugh.

I know she loves The Smurfs; she had told me after about a year of us dating.

We we're at her house:

_"Lets watch a movie." I suggested._

_"Wanna watch The Smurfs?" She asked._

_"Smurfs?" I questioned._

_"Yeah, The Smurfs. I love that movie. The smurflings are so cute and animated."_

I always remembered.

I hand it to her.

"I know you love the smurfs; so, I bought you one, before we left to come here. I had planned to give it to you on Christmas...but yeah..." I tell her, "press its hand."

She pushes the button on his hand.

"I love you, Maya." My voice came out of the bear.

Maya smiles sweetly at the bear.

**Maya's pov**

I thank Cam.

What he is doing right now is _extremely_ sweet, but... I don't know.

He reaches into his bag again.

There's more?

He takes a necklace box with a note attached to it; he gives it to me.

I unfold and read the note:

_**Something**_ **beautiful** _**for**_ _**something**_ _**beautiful**_.

I open the box.

I gasp at the gift that Cam bought me.

It was a double heart pendant in platinum.

I begin to cry.

Cam sits down beside me and asks, "What's wrong?"

"I can't accept this." I say, closing the box.

"Why not?" He questions.

" I just can't. "

**Campbell's pov**

I am bewildered.

_Why doesn't she want it?!_

I had put a lot of thought and _money_ into those gifts.

And she doesn't want them.

_Fuck that!_

"Damn it, Maya! I'm trying so hard here." I yell.

I snatch the box and the smurf away from her, throw it in the bag, and run upstairs.

_The next day_

I shouldnt have yelled at Maya yesterday.

That probably made her hate me even more.

_Can't I do anything right?!_

I should go apologize.

I get out of my bed and jog down the stairs.

Cassie is sitting on the couch watching television.

"Hey Cass," I greet, "where's Maya?"

Cassie picks up the remote and says, "She left."

"What?!" I go look to look out the window.

The roads are clear.

"Yeah, dad took her to the airport maybe 30 minutes ago." She tells me.

"Where's mom?"

"Kitchen."

I sprint to the kitchen, mom is not in here, but her keys are.

That's what I needed anyways.

I take the keys, go to her car, and drive.

I arrive to the airport in 27 minutes.

A bunch of people are at the airport.

How am I supposed to find Maya?

I don't want her to leave.

I spin around, scanning the people in the lobby.

I notice my dad.

He's walking up to me.

"Cam." He says.

"Dad. Where is Maya?" I inquire.

"She just left."

_No_.

**i dont actually like the way i wrote the end end of this chapter.**

**i wanted to quickly finish it.**

**NEWS: I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO GOON : ( BUT I WILL TRY.**


	10. Endings

**this is where the story ends..**

**Okay I spent all yesterday trying to think of an ending to the story.**

**I didnt know what to write.**

**I tried like 4 alternative/alternate/whatever short endings.**

* * *

**Ending #1 **

**Campbell's pov**

_The next morning..._

I lay in my bed.

Maya had left. She was gone.

_What am I supposed to do?_

_Was I supposed to go after her?_

That'd be really romantic, but I don't think I can do that and win her back.

She made it very clear that she was never going to forgive me. Even after I made many efforts to get her to take me back.

I should have listened to Maya and stayed away from Karlee; but I didn't.

I'm _so_ stupid.

_Knock knock._

Someone's at my door.

"Don't come in." I demand burying myself under the covers.

The door squeeks.

They're entering.

Oh okay, let yourself in.

"I said don't come in!" I yell, sitting up, and throwing the covers off of myself.

Oh God.

"I'm sorry," Maya says, "do you want me to leave?"

_No no no no._

Stay.

"Maya..."

"Yes."

"I...I don't understand; I thought you left."

Maya walks closer, sits down on the edge of my bed, and says, "I did, but then I came back."

She shines me a slight smile.

Does this mean what I think it means?

"Cam...I was wrong to just leave," She starts, "you were trying your best to make me forgive you."

"I was trying really hard." I add.

"I forgive you." she says.

Yes!

She leans over and give me a kiss on the cheek followed by a hug.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Ending #2**

**2 months later...**

**Maya's pov**

"Maybe I should talk to him." I suggested while standing up.

"Maybe you shouldn't." Tori suggested pulling me back down to my seat.

"Tori's right, Maya," Tristan started, "dont talk to him. Cam cheated on you; you shouldn't be crawling back to him."

"I'm not crawling back." I deny, "I just want to talk to him."

I stand up again and exit the cafeteria.

I find Cam at his locker.

He glances over at me, then continues rearranging and/ or cleaning out his locker.

I begin walking over to him and reach his locker.

"Hey," I said in a soft tone, "can we talk?"

"About what?" He asked in a casual tone and not trying to make eye contact with me.

"Us." I say.

"There's nothing _to_ talk about." he stated.

"Yes, there is."

"No Maya, there's not. You leaving, told me that you were done with me."

"Cam..."

**Campbell's pov**

"You left before I even woke up; and when I did, I came after you." I tell her.

She looks stunned.

She didn't know that I had came after her.

I look at her and continue, "Maya, I had apologized so many times and I wanted you to forgive me so bad."

"I still love you, Cam," she admits, "and I'm willing to give you another chance."

_No._

Maya left on a plane, hasn't talked to me in 2 months, and now, all of the sudden, she says she loves me and is willing to give me another chance...

_What?!_

I dont get her.

I shut my locker.

"I love you, too, Maya," I say, "but maybe I dont want another chance."

She freezes; I can tell that she's confused.

I just walk away from her.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Ending #3**

**Maya's pov**

_The next day..._

Tori, Tristan, and I are sitting on my couch eating ice cream.

Both of them are trying to console me by patting my back and insulting Cam.

It doesn't make me feel any better...

When I was on the plane I wondered, _was this the right choice?_

I mean, _was leaving Cam the right choice?_

Yeah, Cam made a mistake, but he owned up to it and he tried everything he could so that I would forgive him.

I don't even understand why I just left.

I just did.

When he found out that I was gone,_ was he sad?_

_Mad?_

_Anything?_

I need to talk to him.

I stab my spoon into a chunk ice cream, set my bowl on the table, and take out my phone.

I go through my contacts list, trying to find him.

There he is.

His number is listed under the name "Cheesy".

I smirk.

I remember when I used to call him that; he never liked it, but only put up with the name, because I came up with it.

I click call.

"What are you doing, Maya?!" Tristan asked.

I don't answer him.

Its ringing.

Tristan snatches the phone away from me, ends the call, and demands, "Don't call that two timer."

I reach for my phone; he holds it further away and gives me a don't-you-reach-for-this-phone-one-more-time-or-it-goes-in-the-toilet look.

I back away and sigh.

"Maya, you don't need that loser." Tori tells me.

"He's not a loser!" I yell.

They flinched when I raised my voice.

"Sorry. Its just you guys don't understand how I'm feeling right now." I say in a soft tone.

"Betrayed." Tristan said.

"No...well I did, but now, I don't even care about that anymore."

"What?!" They both exclaimed.

I sigh and ask, "Cam's a good guy, right?"

"Yeah, he was; until he cheated." Tristan said.

"Actually, he still is a good guy," I admit, "and I still love him."

"Listen, Maya," Tristan shouted, "he cheated on you. Not just kissed another girl, but had sex with another girl. Do not give him another chance."

Tristan is pushing me over to the Do-Not-Forgive-Campbell side.

"Oh c'mon Tris," Tori says, "We all know Cam is a good guy. He just made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes. Forgive and forget, right?"

I like Tori's Forgive-And-Forget side.

"Okay Tori. If Zig cheated on you, you'd forgive him?" Tristan questioned Tori.

Tori hesitates to answer.

"Exactly." he adds.

Things in the room go quiet for good minute.

_Ding dong!_

Pizza Pizza must be here.

I launch up off the couch and go the the font door.

I unlock it and swing the door open.

Its the pizza man.

He hands me the pizza.

"How much do I owe you?" I ask him pulling $20 out of my back pocket.

He shakes his head and says, "You dont have to pay."

"What?" I question.

"Yeah, that guy already paid for it." the pizza man said pointing to Cam, who was coming up our drive way.

_Oh Gosh._

I set the pizza down, step outside, and walk towards Cam.

When I meet up with him, I give him a hug.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Campbell asks.

I thinking of saying yes, until Tristan's voice pops in my head.

_He cheated on you. _

_Not just kissed another girl, but had sex with another girl. _

_Do not give him another chance._

"No." I mutter and let go of Cam.

**Campbell's pov**

_Did she just say "no"?_

She walks back to her house.

I stand there.

She enters her house and shuts the door.

So we're really over.

I flew over 1000 miles to get to Maya and she just rejects me again.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Ending #4**

**Campbell's pov**

If she rejects me again, I will have no other choice than stop trying to win her back.

After about 30 seconds of standing in the cold with no answer at the door, someone opens the door.

Its Katie.

She scowls at me.

"What are you doing here?" She questions me in a harsh, low voice.

"I'm here to talk to Maya." I answer.

Katie steps outside and closes the door.

"You should leave, Campbell." She suggests.

"Why?"

"Why?!" She said, "you broke my little sister's heart, that's why."

"And as you can see, I'm trying everything I can to fix it." I plead. My head droops down and I go to sit on the bench on their front porch.

"Katie have you ever made a mistake that you try so hard to fix, but it seems as if things will never be the same as they were before?" I ask and tears come out of my eyes.

Katie comes to sit by me, stretches out her sleeve, and wipes my tears away.

"Yeah," She responds, "I've made plenty of those."

"So does that mean I can talk to her?" I inquire.

"Um I don't know..."

"Please Katie," I beg, "please."

I make a puppy dog face.

Katie giggles and agrees to let me talk to Maya.

She goes into the house.

**Maya's pov**

Katie comes into my room.

"Cam wants to talk to you." she states.

Cam's here?!

"Well I dont wanna talk to him." I say.

I miss him so much..., but I can't forgive him.

He had cheated, but what he was trying to do the other day was so sweet.

I dont know...

"Maya, he really wants to talk to you." Katie says.

I get up, go downstairs, and out the front door.

**Campbell's pov**

Maya comes out the door.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey." she responds.

"Listen Maya, I am really, really sorry," I uttered, "I totally screwed up a good thing, and I would never, EVER do it again."

Maya doesn't say anything.

"I really love you, but I don't blame you for not wanting to continue our relationship," I sigh, "I'll leave you alone now, but I really do wish you the best."

I turn around and walk off her porch.

"Cam wait!" she calls out.

I turn back around; she's walking towards me and gives me a hug and a kiss.

"I forgive you." she says.

"Really?" I question, excitedly.

She nods.

I squeeze her tightly and let go.

I dig into my pocket and pull out the necklace I was trying to give her.

"Do you want it?" I ask holding it up.

She nods again.

She turns around, holds her hair up, I put it around her neck, and connect the hook.

She turns and faces me.

It looks beautiful on her.

She looks down at it and smiles.

She lifts her head back up and gives me a kiss.

**THE END.**

* * *

**THANKS TO ALL WHO FOLLOWED THIS STOORY :)**


End file.
